Foreteller Fun
by XWorrior1113
Summary: Before the master disappeared, before the foretellers turned on one another, they were a family, and they got into quite a few funny, heartwarming, and sad situations. One-Shot Series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Ira's plight.

It was a good day in the castle, the foretellers had just received their masks made by the master. Each of their reactions were slightly different.

"Master, why was I given a bear mask?" Aced asked, "Not that I am complaining but I just want to know why."

"It's simple" The master explained out loud so the other five could hear, "You are very head-strong, but strong none the less"

Aced opened his mouth but decided against questioning the master's odd reasoning.

Gula simply shrugged and put it on, indifferent about what he got.

Ava picked up her mask and put it on asking "How do I look?"

The master chuckled "Like a pup."

Ava was unsure what to make of that response so she just let Invi get her's next. She picked it up and sent a questioning look at the master.

"Your slippery and very sneaky, but in a good way" he commented

Ira was last and as he approached his new mask he froze. He as expecting something like a lion or maybe a dragon, but instead it was a unicorn. A UNICORN?! His mind was reeling with questions. Why a unicorn? Why give it to him when this animal was clearly more fitted to be with someone like Ava? However, having been with the master for years, he learned not to question his choices and he put on his mask.

He got up with all the determination of a leader and walked bravely while the other foretellers were trying to contain their laughter.

"There must be a reason he did this, but I should not question the master." Ira thought.

Meanwhile the master was thinking to himself as well, "He actually put on the mask! Luxu now owes me 100 munny. Better tell Ira that this was all a prank and give him his real mask."

The master stopped "Or I could ride this out for as long as I can. This is going to be quite fun."


	2. Chapter 2: The Tournament

Chapter 2: The Tournament

I do not own Kingdom Hearts, That honor belongs to Square Enix and Tetsuya Namora. If I did own it Coded would not have happened.

It was all Gula's fault to be honest. The catastrophe began on a drizzly night in the castle where the foretellers lived. They were busy doing different things. Ira and Aced where sparring with Invi watching, and Ava was playing with her Chirithy. Gula, however, was sitting on the top of a nearby barrel thinking. This was not an uncommon sight but what was strange is that eventually he spoke up.

"Hey guys" Gula raised his voice.

This strange occurrence had caused his four fellow apprentices to stop and look at him. After a minute Ira spoke up.

"What is it Gula?" He asked wondering what was going on.

"Which of us do you think is the strongest?" Gula asked out loud so that the others could hear.

"Well I think that it's Ira," Aced finally answered "He is the leader after all."

Gula shook his head, "Maybe not, Master always said that leadership is about more than just strength."

Invi got up "Still, how are we supposed to prove who's the strongest."

They began to think until Aced stood up with confidence, "A TOURNAMENT!" He yelled.

They all look at him until he explained "A single elimination tournament where the last one standing is the strongest among us."

"I don't think that it is such a good idea." Ava muttered

"Actually, that sounds like a great idea." Gula commented.

"There is a small problem with your plan Aced," Invi interjected "There are five of us, how are we going to have a single elimination tournament when we would have one extra."

They all stopped to think about that problem. Ava could plainly see that there will be no way to avoid this but she did not want a part of it. But she had an idea.

"I'll sit out and be a referee." She suggested.

"Isn't the point of the tournament to find the best among us, that includes Ava?" Gula asked.

"I am still new to being a wielder so I defiantly will not be as strong as you. So I will defiantly not win, so why compete when being a referee will be more helpful." Ava explained

"Then it's settled," Ira proclaimed. "There will be tournament between Me, Aced, Invi and Gula to prove who is the strongest foreteller.

Meanwhile, right outside the door, Luxu was listening to the conversation going on in the room, "I should probably alert The Master about this."

The next day, the five foretellers met up in the training room ready for the tournament. On the wall, Aced had set up a white board with tournament bracket on it. No names where written on it just yet.

"So, who is facing who in the first round?" Gula questioned.

Ava walked up to the white board with a black marker, "I will put your names up here in a completely randomized order."

She puts that the first match will be Aced Vs Gula and the second match will be Invi Vs Ira. The foretellers admired the list until Gula asked "Is this 'completely random order' just our names in alphabetical order?"

"N… No, of course not," She answered blushing.

Aced rolled his eyes behind his mask and claimbed in the arena. "Come on know-it-all, we have a match to get on with."

Gula shrugged and entered the ring, the two took fighting positions as the others stood to the sides.

Ava raised her voice "Three… Two… One… Fight!"

The battle seemed to begin in Gula's favor, he attacked with spells like blackout, confusion and zero graviga to mess up Aced. However, once Aced got used to the disorientation, he fought back with a vengeance. It finally ended when Aced used an Arial Slam on Gula that caused him to be knocked out.

"Gula has been knocked out, Aced is the winner!" Ava yelled, trying to sound official.

After healing Gula to the point where he could stay concence, Ira and Invi got into the ring.

"Three… two… one… Fight!" Ava yelled as Ira and Invi charged at one another.

The battle went for longer than the others had expected. Ira was using surges and shot-locks to attack without being hurt. But Invi's use of magic had made her a difficult enemy to attack unless you got close. After an hour of fighting, Ira used a strike raid to knock Invi down, then he ended the battle with fire salvo.

Invi was on the ground as Ira held out his hand. "Need a lift?"

"I can get up on my own, but thank you." Invi replied coldly

Ira smirked, "What's the matter?"

"If you two would stop fliriting, you would remember that Ira and I have a match now." Aced said, passing Ira a mega-potion.

The two stopped and started rambling that they were not flirting as Ava and Gula helped Invi out of the arena. Gula was helping less than Ava due to the fact that he was laughing to hard.

Ira then downed the mega-potion in one go and tossed the bio-degradable bottle onto the side. They assumed the fighting stance as Ava approached the side lines.

"The finals are about to begin, let us begin in three… two… one-" She stopped

A bolt of lightning had desended from the ceiling and struck Ira and Aced, causing them to fly to the walls. A magnet spell suddenly appeared causing the two to slam into each other as it attracted them both. A figure sped faster than the eye can see with a rope that tied the two together as the magnet spell wore off.

After the crazy set of events, all that was left was an injured Ira and Aced tied together as The Master stood infront of them.

"Well, I don't know what to say to be honest," He exasperated as he walked to the watching Ava, Gula, and Invi.

"I realize that this might be my fault since I specifically did not talk about this." He sighed as he picked up the two finalists and untied them, "New rule, there will be no more 'Proving who's the strongest,' all training must be to better yourselves and your sparring parter."

"But Master," Gula voiced "Why was this so bad, all we were doing was answering a question?"

"Do I have to spell this out to you? He asked the five, "If there was a winner, that person would think that they were superior to the others in that way. That would lead to bad thoughts and eventually lead to more darkness in one's heart."

"I don't think you give us enough credit Master," Aced protested, "I think that whoever wins would be a bit more mature than to allow darkness in your heart."

"Fine, go ahead," He stated sarcastically, "Disobey my orders and continue to fight your own comrades for the sake of showing to them that you are better." The five of them sighed as they admitted defeat.

"Besides, I can already answer the question on who is the strongest apprentice," The Master explained.

The five perked up at this, it was completely contuary to what The Master had just said. The Master opened the door to leave as he answered. "Luxu is the strongest of my apprentices." He left the room.

Luxu had just walked into the room and saw the five staring at the door. "Hey guys, can you help me train?"

Author's Note: Although I have a few ideas for different stories, I would like some of your suggestions for future chapter. I would appreciate if the ideas would be kept in the K+ rating. If I use your idea, I will credit you.


	3. Chapter 3: Luxu's Day Off

Chapter 3: Luxu's Day Off.

I do not own Kingdom Hearts. That right goes to Namura-San. If I owned Kingdom Hearts, Xion would have a way to return.

Author's Notes: I don't know about any of you, but I want to learn more about Luxu. The other foretellers are good and all but Luxu, I belive, has to be the strongest nad most interesting amoung them. Lets see what he does in his spare time.

Luxu was currently helping The Master with an experiment. What the experiment was, Luxu did not have the slightest idea, all he knew is that it involves peanut butter, a flower from Wonderland, and a broken pocket watch. There was also quite a few other food ingredients all around the table. Luxu was impatiently looking at the clock on the wall.

"Pass me the pickles," The Master requested.

Luxu passed the pickles and after some tinkering, The Master said "Now I need the tea."

Luxu rolled his eyes while he passed the flower and sarcastically asked "Do you need the jam afterwards?"

"Don't be stupid," The Master replied, "What would I need jam for?"

The pocket watch sprung to life and bounced around before stopping. The Master picked it up and said "Yep, that is how you fix a pocket watch that is one day late, better let my friend in wonderland know that."

"That's it for today Luxu," The Master announced, "Tommorow is your weekly day off if I am not mistaken."

Luxu nodded, being a keyblade appretince was difficult, it require tireless study and practice that takes up most of one's time. However, each of the six apprentices have a day off each week. The Foretellers Ira, Aced, Invi, Gula and Ava had Monday, Tuesday, Wensday, Thurday and Friday respectfully. Luxu himself had Sundays off. Due to him being the apprentice who has been around the longest, he had learned to appreciate those days when they came around.

He ran into his room and saw that his clock read 10 pm. He stretched and layed on his bed rready for a decent night's sleep for the first time in a week.

The next day Luxu woke up when the light had entered his room from the window. He turned as he slowly woke to a cool breeze that entered his room. Suddenly he remembered, however, that his room did not have a window.

He shot up to see that his east wall was GONE! He stuck his head out to see the foretellers scrambling around trying to get away. He opened a lane in between just so he could corner Ava, who had tried to hide herself in a nearby Alley.

"Ava," He said trying to keep his cool. "Why is my wall gone?"

Ava stuttered, "W… Well, you see, Ira and Aced where having some early morning training while Invi and Gula where as well, and I was reading and walking when I bumped into Aced, When Ira had casted a fire spell and it hit your wall. Invi managed to take it out with an aero spell."

Luxu shocked, "HOW DID I NOT WAKE UP FOR THAT?!"

Ava shifted on her feet, "Well, you almost did until I paniced and casted a sleep spell. You woke up while we were running away because I am not good at it."

It was hard to get Luxu mad, but the foretellers had done it more than once, and they all knew the concenqunces. He was about to unleash his fury when he noticed Ava doing her puppy dog eyes that somehow worked through the mask.

Luxu's heart melted and he comforted Ava "Don't worry, it was an accident, you had no control of your actions."

Ava cheered up as Luxu left. Even though Ava was off the hook, Ira and Aced were not. He noticed a nearby barrel had shifted a little. He put his ear on the side and heard the unmistakeably praying that Ira always did when he was scared.

Luxu looked to the left and saw that he was at the top of slipfall road. Famous for the steepness and the length. He had seen Gula skateboard there on his free time. He carefully layed the barrel on it's side, feeling Ira tense up, and rolled him down the road. He could hear the screaming as Ira rolled down at fast speed only to crash into a brick wall.

He dusted off his hands only to hear Aced's wimpering in another barrel. "Real original Aced," Luxu thought before having an idea.

"Okay," He said out loud, "I guess that Aced is not here."

Meanwhile in the barrel, Aced sighed in relief. He knew that Ira would be caught, and Luxu would move on.

Suddenly he sniffed the air in the barrel, "What's burning"

Outside, Aced jumped out of the barrel with his robe on fire and ran toward the town's fountain, where a small crowd watched him jump in the water. Luxu could not contain his laughter as Invi and Gula approached carefully behind him.

"You are a truly terrafiying person Luxu." Gula noted as Invi agreed.

"Well, at least it wasn't as bad as last week." Invi added.

Luxu sighed and began to wonder what these five would do next week. It seemed like a tradition for some of the five to make Luxu mad on his free day, and Luxu to punish the one's resonible. Luxu had long concluded that it was a curse. But Luxu just shrugged and walked off. He had to catch up on his reading.


	4. Chapter 4: Love Potion

Chapter 3: Love Potion

Ava was always someone who tried new things. She always tried to everything at least once. She tried to learn every instrument she could get her hands on. She joins Gula in his video game playing from time to time. Now she was trying her hand at potion making.

She had gotten the recipe from a moogle friend of hers and gathered the ingredients. However it was written in that odd moogle language that she only had a basic grasp of. This did not stop her however, she translated the language to the best of her abilities.

She had just finished a basic potion with a lot of effort. She placed the potion in a typical healing potion bottle. She bit down on her finger and drew a little blood, then she took a sip. It did not, however do anything to fix the wound, she sighed and used a cure spell to fix it.

She decided she needed a break. She walked out and picked up her notes on the moogle language. Suddenly she felt someone tapping her on the back.

She turned to see Gula who asked, "Hey, do you know where I left my notes on Lux, I need it for a project and I can't seem to find them."

Suddenly, Ava's eyes dilated into a deep pink. Her arms slouched dropping her translation notes.

"Gula, I love you." She said out loud.

Gula took a second to register that as Ava raised her arms to embrace Gula. Gula, not knowing quite what to do, ran as fast as he could he ran into The Master's workshop and locked the door.

"Now Gula," The Master said taking note of his guest, "If you had a bad dream, I will make a warm glass of milk and read you a story."

"Something's wrong Master," Gula exclaimed, "Ava just said 'I love you' and tried to hug me!"

The Master took a minute to process this, and he fell to the floor laughing. When he finally regained his composure, he asked "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Tell me what to do, or how I should react." Gula explained

The Master stopped "Well, you see, now that you are apparently hitting puberty, I suppose it is time that I tell you a little story about the birds and the bees."

This caused a keyblade to land on the Master's head causing a visible welt through his hood, "Can't take a joke can you?"

"Listen, all I need is for you to tell me…" Gula calmed down and tried to explain before he was interrupted by two screams.

"That sounded like Ira and Aced," The Master stated with urgency.

They ran out only to find the two foreteller being tended to by Luxu. The two were damaged beyond any curaga could help. Ira was unconscienced and Aced could not get up.

"What happened," Gula asked Luxu.

"Ask Aced," Luxu explained, "I only got here about 30 seconds before you did."

They looked expectantly at Aced before he explained, "It was Ava,"

Gula froze, he had recently learned that someday there would be a traitor but he did not think it would be now, or in any way that it would be Ava.

"She kept asking for Gula, and when we said we did not know where you were, she said we were keeping you from her and attacked. We did not stand a chance." Aced explained.

"Wait, what was she doing this morning?" The Master asked the 3 conscious people before him.

"She was trying to learn how to make potions," Gula responded, remembering his talk with her earlier that day.

They left Luxu with Ira and Aced as Gula and The Master quietly yet stealthily went to the apprentice workshop. They found the bottle with the failed potion and The Master waft the fumes in.

"She must have made a love potion, now she is obsessed with…" he hesitated, "The first person she saw."

Gula took no note of the hesitation because he had a sigh of relief. Ava was not madly in love with or the traitor. Although if she was actually in love with him… No he remembered his rule, 'Don't trust anyone'.

"How do we fix this Master?" Gula asked.

"It's not hard, all we have to do, is take this," He said swiftly plucking one of Gula hair from under his robe, "And place it in here," He dropped it in the love potion, it turned from pink to a dark green.

"All we have to do now is make her drink it." The Master explained in his cheery voice.

Gula balked, "How can we do that? In this state, Ava took both Ira and Aced down herself."

"Simple," The Master smirked, "Live bait."

Gula was shaking as he walked in the hallway, he suddenly felt something sinister stare at him. He took a moment to compose himself as he said out loud, "Ava, if you are listening to me, I want to invite you to a… a… a date at 6:00, I manage to get The Master to agree for us to use his workshop as a dining area. I hope that it's okay with you."

Suddenly, felt a figure move past him and enter Ava's room. He stopped for a second to hear her squeal in excitement. He took a breath and went over to his room, it was still an hour before 6:00 so he had to get ready. On his bed, he noticed, was a tuxedo and a note from The Master saying, "Don't forget to always wear your mask."

Gula could not believe it, not only was he forced to go on a date with an insane Ava, but he had to dress up. He sighed and got ready, it was a rather fancy tux that was colored the same as his mask.

The Master told them that the masks prevents them from being controlled by outside darkness so they always kept them on. He walked out of his room at 5:50 and walked into the Master's workshop. What he saw was a moment so stupid, he would not believe it if he did not see it. The Master and Luxu were still wearing their cloaks but on top of that, they each had on a butler's uniform. Gula almost laughed his young head off until he heard a bright flash of a camera and saw that The Master had taken a picture of him,

"Don't mention our uniform," The Master threatened, "We don't mention yours."

He turned to Luxu and asked, "Where is Ava?"

"Not here yet, but I'm sure that…" He was interrupted by the door opening.

Ava walked in and Gula felt every part of him tense up. She, like him, had remembered the Master's rule about keeping the mask on. However the rest of her uniform was replaced by a beautiful, pink dress. The Master had snapped his fingers and a fully set table appeared out of nowhere and a violin appeared in Luxu's hands.

"You have got to be kidding me." Luxu complained.

"Come on, you've been practicing for years," The Master encouraged obviously to embarrass the first apprentice.

Luxu began to play a soft tune as Ava and Gula sat down at the table. The Master walked up with a small note-pad.

"Shall I start you out with a beverage," he said handing them two drink, each looking the exact same.

"To us," Gula stuttered being relieved that this is all over.

Ava giggled, "To us."

They downed the drink and Ava's eyes faded back into normal, she looked around and asked "Where am I?"

"WHAT AM I WEARING?!" She shouted looking down.

"Listen, you accidently drank a love potion, we had to put up a rouse to fool you into drinking the antidote." Luxu explained.

Gula and Luxu continued to try to calm Ava down as The Master thought "I probably shouldn't tell them that love potions only make your feelings of love stronger, not create new love."

He sighed and continued the thought "At least all of this is over."

Meanwhile Ira had wondered into the apprentice workshop. He had no idea what had happened, Luxu only told him that Ava was under a spell before The Master had called him over.

He still had a lot of pain and bruises around him and was not able to use magic. On Ava's desk he saw a potion.

"Ava wouldn't mind, I mean, I see it as an apology." Ira reasoned before downing the rest of the drink.

Feeling no change, Ira decided that it must have been defective and threw it away. He heard the door open and Invi's voice.

"What happened, I am back from my mission in Agrabah and now I found Aced in the hospital wing, Ava and Gula holed up in their room, Luxu with a violin and The Master in a tuxedo."

Ira turned to face Invi before he froze, and his eyes turned pink….

Author's Note: Happy (Very Late) Valentine's Day, I decided to make this in honor of the holiday. I think it is a little weird but I will live with it and I hope you do as well. These are my personal ships, If you do not agree with these ships, I do not want any hate for it. I am guess and hoping that the age difference of the characters is not too much between the ships.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts. That privilege goes the Tetsuya Namura and Co. If I owned Kingdom Hearts, then KHIII would already be out.


	5. Chapter 5: Memory Lane

Foreteller Fun

Chapter 5: Memory Lane

Ava and Gula were having one of their regular study sessions in the main library. The others had finished their training for the day and headed out. Ava was carefully reading the text the Master had assigned for her, A Keyblade Master's Guide to Choosing a Student, and Gula was looking through the books of the library.

Gula sighed in frustration. He had read all of the books that fascinated him and the ones that the master had assigned so far. He decided to go to sections that he did not usually go to, such as reference and biographies. Suddenly a book from one of the top shelves dropped down and landed in front of the young leopard foreteller. He picked up the book and saw that it was labeled, Training Days.

"Hey Ava," Gula asked approaching her, "Do you know what this is,"

She picked up the book and carefully looked at the first page. In it was the Master of Masters, a teenage, cloaked teen next to him and three children at their feet, two boys and one girl.

"It looks like a scrap-book," She noted.

"I think that's Luxu and the other foretellers." Gula theorized in surprise.

Ava nodded, "We should probably put this back."

"If they didn't want us to look at it, then they shouldn't have put it in a library," Gula reasoned before flipping to the next page.

The first page included the Master and Luxu standing with a nervous Aced and Ira. Ira had on a simple white shirt and shorts and Aced was a very ragged coat and jeans on. Underneath, it read "Students two and three, Ira and Aced."

The next picture featured the two boys, now dressed in similar white cloths. Instead of being the shy pair of boys from before, they were wrestling with each on the ground. It was captioned with, "First sparring practice went wrong."

The next picture was of Ira and Aced happily holding their keyblades. It looked too big for them at the time. Underneath it said "First time summoning their keyblades, now the real training begins."

The next few pictures was them learning the basics and milestones. Such as first spell and first world traveled to. The most interesting picture was the Master standing triumphantly above the two with the caption, "Don't mess with the Master of Masters kids."

This continued for a few pages until a picture of a young girl in a black cloak. The caption underneath read, "A challenger approaches, Apprentice number 4: Invi"

Gula and Ava looked at each-other. Invi looked uncomfortable in her position. Her head was buried into her cloak as though she was trying to hide her face. Although she isn't the most talkative of people, she was never shy or nervous.

They flipped the page to see Ira and Aced sparring and Invi in the background, "The two have been excluding her, let's see where that takes them." The next photo depicted The Master talking to Invi and a hurt Ira and Aced in the background. The caption for this one is, "Score; Invi: 2, Ira and Aced: 0"

The two reader burst into a fit a giggles after realizing that Aced and Ira had been beaten single-handedly by Invi who had only been there for a few days. Although they knew that Ira and Aced would grow much stronger, it was still fun to see them get beaten down this once. It was also nice to see her smiling as compared to how she used to be.

The next page showed the three foretellers huddled together in Ira's bed, underneath read, "First lesson on the powers of darkness, woke up the next day to see this."

They continued over to Invi getting her keyblade. The first signs of Luxu getting his day off ruined. They saw birthday parties, anniversaries of when they arrived at the castle, accomplishments and highjacks. They read for about an hour before reaching the end. It was a few years before either of them had arrived and it was of a group vacation to the coliseum where they cheered on a man with one of his arms tied. The final caption read, "Three cheers for the winner, who I forgot all about."

They closed the book and turned to each other, they both had big smiles on their faces from what they read.

Suddenly a voice behind them said, "I knew I left that somewhere here."

They turned to see the Master standing above them. He picked up the scrapbook and skimmed through a few pages, "So hard to find a missing book in a library."

"Master," Ava spoke up, "If you don't mind my asking. Why did you stop working on it?"

The master scratched his chin, "Well, the original three's training had picked up a significant amount, so I had to keep up with them, so I didn't have any time. But…"

He left the room without saying another word, leaving the youngest foretellers alone with more questions.

The next day, the foretellers all had an announcement from The Master to meet him in the main room. They expected to be given a mission or a special assignment.

Instead they were greeted by The Master holding a camera, "Okay, for old time's sake."

First ever suggested Chapter, would love to see more of this. Please PM me if you have a suggestion, I am still new to the concept but I will do my best.

Suggested by Romy350

May Your Heart Be Your Guiding Key


	6. Chapter 6: Headcanons

Chapter 6: Headcanons

Author's Note: This chapter will be a collection of funny, happy, sad and dark headcanons I have.

1/The Master of Masters knows about Sora and the events that will take place later. He just decided to stop writing the book before then.

2/Sora is the descendant of one of the dandelions, if not one of the foretellers.

3/Xehanort is the apprentice of Luxu, and has gazed inside the box.

4/ The unions were Ira's idea, keeping them separated was Gula's.

5/ Aced had a crush on Invi when he was young, but it faded when she first kicked his butt.

6/ The Master sometimes wears silly wigs and costumes under his cloak. He loves that no one has any idea he was doing this.

7/ List of fears

The Master – His students tears themselves apart

Luxu – Never knowing what is in the box

Ira – He will fail as a leader

Aced – Mice (What, they are disgusting)

Invi – The end of the world

Gula – The traitor, not the fact that it might get him, but that it will be one of his friends.

Ava – She will lose her friends, by a heartless's hand or otherwise

8/ Favorite Games

M.o.M – Chess

Luxu – Chess (He always loses)

Ira – Solitaire

Aced – Tag

Invi – Hide and Seek (She is a champion)

Gula – Truth or Dare

Ava – House (See likes taking care of people)

9/ Ava is allergic to cats

10/ Gula has a plan for most of the foretellers in case they are the traitor. Even him, if he had ever gotten corrupted. He has yet to make one for Ava.

11/ All of the foretellers have various degrees of depression, knowing that the world will end and they can't stop it.

12/ Aced used to have a fear of bears. This ended a few months after he got the mask.

13/ Ira once locked himself in his room for a whole week just to learn time spells. Invi had to eventually drag him out with her own hands

14/ Aced laughs at Ira's mask, but never behind his back. He does it to his face.

15/ Gula has no idea about how love works. Any sign of affection either goes over his head or completely awkward.

16/ Ava has never used magic in combat. She only uses healing spells if her friends were hurt in the middle of a fight.

17/ Luxu was the only apprentice to ever see what the M.o.M looks like. He never talks about it.

18/ The Master of Master's main keyblade the X-Blade, but he just never uses it in favor of No Name.

19/ The unions were sorted like Harry Potter, with certain rules:

Anguis – Well-Rounded Warriors

Leopardos – Gifted Magic Users

Unicornis – Natural Leaders

Ursus – Strong Fighters

Vulpeus – Those With a Strong Heart

20/ The Master knows who the traitor is. But know that it is fated to happen so he can't stop it.

Author's Note: I am preparing an ask chapter where you can post question by PMing me and M.o.M, Luxu and the foretellers can answer. I will unleash the chapter when I have enough questions. See you everybody

May Your Heart Be Your Guiding Key


	7. Chapter 7: The Secret

Chapter 7: The Secret

Invi's day had started out as normal as any other day, she woke up, got ready for the day, and headed to the foreteller meeting room.

However, this is when the day deviated, when she walked in the room, the others were leaning in real close and whispering. She leaned in close as stealthily as she could hearing bits of the conversation.

"Okay, everyone remember your roles?" Ira asked the group.

"Don't worry," Gula spoke up, "It's not like we'd mess something up this important."

Aced nodded, "All we have to do is wait for the Master to lure her away."

"I feel bad lying to Invi about this." Ava muttered looking nervous.

"Hello Invi," Said a voice behind Invi, scaring her, "What are you doing here? It's your day off."

Everyone turned to me while Invi turned to look behind me to see The Master and Luxu behind her. The others made a quick excuse to leave and bolted out the door.

"It's not my day off sir," Invi mentioned giving a glance where the others had left.

"Nonsense," The Master dragged her off, "It's been a while since we had a Master and Invi day."

"I haven't done that since I was 12." She stated but was ignored.

The last Invi saw of the room for the rest of the morning was Luxu standing there and saying, "What about a Master and Luxu day?"

The Master had brought Invi to the town and gave her pancakes for breakfast and dodging her questions the way that only the Master could. He took her to the museum and the amusement park, the thing she wanted when she was a kid. It was….nice she guessed. He seemed to be committed to her having a good time.

At some point after getting something to eat for lunch Invi decided to continue with her interrogation on what is going on, "So master, why are you taking me on this trip?"

"So you can have fun." He said matter of factly. "Isn't it obvious? But we have to head back home now, the others are expecting us."

"Why is it so important for me to have fun when there is training to do?" Invi asked trying not to get out of focus of the conversation.

"How about a deal?" He said, "When we get home, and if you still have your questions, you can ask me about anything that has to do with today."

She considered her offer and then agreed to the terms it was the best way to guarantee information from today's questions. Invi went over what she knew in her head. The others had some kind of secret that they were keeping from her. Could it be an alliance? But they have no reason to make an alliance against her. Then came the sudden trip away from the castle, whatever is going on, the master was in on it. Then, a memory began to creep up in the back of her mind. This day was important for some reason, but what it was, she could not remember. Now that see realized she forgot something, she was torturing herself trying to remember.

"What was it," I muttered.

We got to the castle about a quarter before 12. She was about to walk through before she felt spell being cast on her. I turned to see the Master casting a time-spell on her.

"What was that for!?" I practically yelled seeing that the time was now 11:59

"I had to keep out till 12, now come on let's go in." The master explained leaving me flabbergasted dragging me inside.

As soon as the clock turned 12 he opened the door and the foretellers plus Luxu was standing there and yelling, "Surprise!"

The entire main room was decorated and set up to be a large party. There was a buffet, a handful of presents was laid on the table and Luxu was wearing a party hat. And on the top of the room was a banister reading, "Happy Birthday Invi"

Suddenly everything made sense, the meeting in secret, the need to get me out of the castle, the important event she had forgotten. And at that, the party was in full sway. Everyone was having a good time, Ira had acted like a fool, Ava was rushing around trying to keep everything in order, Aced had chugged the entire punch bowl, only to run to the bathroom after he figured out that Gula had pulled a prank on him my putting laxatives in it, and Luxu was threatening everyone who tried to mess with the party in any way.

After a few hours of this Invi saw The Master slip out from the rest of the group. Invi wondered over to him and saw him head up to the balcony. There, she saw the master staring out to the moon.

"Hello master," She approached him, "I am here to ask my questions."

The Master chuckled, "What else do you need to know?"

"Why?" She asked simply

He looked confused, "Because you had a birthday party."

"You never did anything like this before," Invi noted, "So why now?"

The Master signed, "I told you before that someday I am going to disappear, don't know when, don't know how. Well I realized I wanted as many good memories as I need in your heart before I go. So if I around for the other's birthdays I will do the same fore them."

Invi nodded in understanding, "That makes sense," She said depressed at the memory of the news that her master would disappear.

"Don't worry about it kid," The Master interjected, "I'll be with you for as long as possible, as long as you're with me for as long as you can be, and in the end, if we keep each other in our hearts, we will always be with each other. Now go and enjoy your party."

Before I left I heard behind me, "May your heart be your guiding key."

I returned the farewell and left to enjoy my party long into the night and finally went to sleep around midnight. That was the last day we ever saw The Master of Masters.

Authors notes: BWAH HA HA…. I am so sorry for the sad ending, I wanted to make a chapter of their last encounter. I saw that this was suggested to me, and decided to combine them.

This was recommended to me by invaderhorizongreen. If you have any suggestions, please put them in a PM.

Remember I still am preparing my ask chapter, remember to put your asks in PM, not in the reviews.

May your light be your guiding key.


	8. Chapter 8: VS the XIII

Chapter 8: Foretellers Vs The XIII

Author's Note: I would like to apologize for my absence. My previous laptop broke with a lot of my data on it. I had considered giving up on writing with my new laptop. However, I rediscovered my love for kingdom hearts after I got 1.5+2.5. Enough reality for now, let's get to the story.

It was one of the typical lecture with the Foretellers and Luxu by the M.o.M. Most of the time, the Master tried to make the lecture fun and interactive but this topic was one that had to be taken seriously, the powers of darkness.

"Darkness will exist in all hearts, excluding the princesses of heart. What can you tell me about darkness?" The Master asked the group of six.

Gula raised his hand and said, "It's evil."

"Wrong-O" The master corrected.

This made all of the apprentices perk up in confusion, "That doesn't make any sense." Aced piped up, "All darkness is evil."

"No, not all darkness is evil, and not all light is good." The master explained.

"In what instance?" Ava asked.

The master was about to respond but he realized that he didn't have a clear answer to them, nothing that will get through to them. At least, not at the moment.

"We will continue this discussion tomorrow." The Master declared, "But tomorrow, I will have a clear answer, and all of you will have to work on this. Sorry Luxu, you will have to miss your free day tomorrow."

While Luxu was cursing under his breath about another day messed up as Invi asked, "What will you do in the meantime?"

"I have some old friends to call." The master explained rather cryptically.

The next day the apprentices gathered in the courtyard where the master was waiting.

"Alright, today for your lessons in darkness, you will be sent across the worlds looking for twelve heartless that I will assign to you. Each apprentice will have to deal with two each." The Master explained. "Alright guys, you can come out now."

Suddenly, twelve figures appeared out of nowhere. Each one resembled mushroom type heartless, except they were completely black and they were wearing coats like the master and Luxu. The only color on them was the emblems on their chests. They ranged from different sizes from very small to very large.

"This is the Mushroom XIII. They are heartless with high intelligence and impossible to destroy." The Master explained, "Ira you take number one and two, Aced takes three and four, Invi takes five and six, then Gula takes seven and eight, Ava faces against nine and ten, and finally Luxu goes against eleven and twelve." Each time he mentioned a number, one of the mushrooms turns around revealing a number on their backs that ranged from one to twelve.

"Any questions," The master asks them

Ava and Invi both raised their hands, the master pointed at Invi first.

"Master, if these heartless are impossible to destroy, how do we destroy them?" Invi asked.

"The job isn't to destroy them, you see each of them will have a little game for you to play. Just beat them to the mushroom's satisfaction." The master asked, "Now Ava."

"You called them the Mushroom XIII." Ava reasoned, "Then why are there twelve of them?"

"Well number XIII, the leader of them, will only appear to those who prove themselves by beating all of the others, however, I arranged it so that he will appear to all of you if each of you beat two each." The Master informed the group, "I beat the challenge myself in my youth."

So the apprentices where sent away to different worlds.

"*** **** it!" Ira yelled getting hit again in Christmas Town. Figuring to face No. II first because No. I was in a world a bit too close to the darkness. But this challenge was so confusing. The mushroom had the decency to put up a sign explaining what to do. Dodge his attacks for point and deflect for more points. Problem was the attack ranged from being lightning fast to stopping midair and moving suddenly. Then came the attacks that shot multiple shots.

"I hope the others are having better luck than I am," Ira wondered after losing again.

"COME ON!" Aced roared after realizing he didn't collect enough, 450 orbs were impossible. Collect the orbs the sign said, collect 450 it said, drops a lot it said. The stuff disappears faster than breakfast at the castle.

"Invi must be doing better than me." Aced thought as he realized that that No. III had already launched a bunch orbs that disappeared.

Meanwhile Invi was slamming her head into a nearby wall repeatedly. Meanwhile, No. VI was giggling manically. It seemed to be a duplicator and all she had to do was beat all of them. But taking down a boat load of heartless in 45 SECONDS is a bit unreasonable. The fact that it kept appearing in different places was also awful.

"Gula was smart," Invi assured herself. "He will figure out a way around these stupid tests."

In the tunnels of Twilight Town, the usually ferocious No. VII was looking concerned at Gula who had just collapsed on the ground in exhaustion, who yelled out, "How am I supposed to beat you if I try to touch you I get blasted away. I don't have infinite magic you know!"

Gula sighed getting up, "I hope Ava is doing well."

Ava's eyes spun around in confusion. Between the weird world that is Port Royal and the confusion No. X, her focus was exhausted. Ava knew it was possible, all this heartless did was clone herself four times and play the shuffling cup game. The problem was the time limit and the speed of the moving heartless.

"Our best chance of getting anywhere is Luxu," Ava muttered, "Please let him be doing well."

Luxu had joined Gula on the way to Twilight Town only to find No. XII, only to find the clones. Beat a certain amount by a certain time seemed simple, except of the stupid pillars between them and the spacing of them. The very limited time limit drove Luxu insane.

"ALL RIGHT," Luxu yells out in rage, "EVERYONE DIES."

Ira had hesitantly traveled to this world near the realm of darkness. After beating No. II, by figuring out to use Reflect, he had traveled to this World that Never Was only to find a greater challenge, No. 1. After the twentieth time he lost, he let loose a string of curse words so impressive, No. 1 had almost just let him win, key word is almost.

"LET ME HIT YOU FROM BEHIND MORE THAN NINE TIMES YOU ************ ********* SYRUP." Ira yelled, (Author's Note: Use your imagination.)

Meanwhile Aced began to wonder if his keyblade training was worth it. He beat No. III after buying and equipping draw items, only to face against No. IV. This one seemed much simpler from a distance, just beat 85 Heartless without being hit once. Would be hard but not impossible. That was until he discovered that every time he took one of them down another one appeared right next to him. And the more he takes down, the stronger they become. After quite a few attempts, Aced nearly fainted after seeing the goal was 85 CLONES!

"Why me," Aced wimpered.

Invi was just done. She had beaten No. IV with a lot of magic but with No. V, she needed strength. Every time the challenge began the thing just fell asleep, and no matter how much he attacked it, it just kept regaining HP.

"What now?" She thought sizing up No. V again.

Gula had begun to worry that he had found a dark chirithy, because No. VIII was a living nightmare. Having to visit Yen Sid was nice enough after beating No. VII with Reflect, however Yen Sid had actually laughed when Gula told him what Gula was about to face. Now that Gula was facing No. VIII, which meant he had to air juggle that thing and hit it 85 TIMES WITHOUT IT TOUCHING THE GROUND.

"When I get back the master is dead." Gula muttered before trying again.

Ava liked dancing, she knew that spinning was important, but No. IX took it to a whole new level. All Ava had to do was keep him spinning but the problem was that he stopped easily. It was frustrating to every extent.

"Why?" Ava muttered crying.

Luxu was having a day. After he beat No. XII by destroying a few pillars, The Master informed him to head to Disney Castle to find a white door. Inside was a cartoon-like world, but for some reason he stayed the same. There he met No. XI, only to be frustrated again. He had to reduce the number above his head by hitting him. THE NUMBER IS 99! Luxu had enough of this world, of this test, this stupid number.

He casted cure on himself and said, "Time to go Berserk."

Around midnight the apprentices returned to the Master and first twelve members of Mushroom XIII.

"Welcome my apprentices, you have done what few people could even hope to achieve. It's time for you to reap what you sow." The Master announced.

The twelve-mushroom gathered together and created a ray of light in the air. Then descended another Mushroom like the others, but the back read XIII.

"Alright, let's do this." Ira proclaimed.

However, nothing happened XIII just reached in its coat and produced eighteen items, three sets of six items. First, he handed each of them a key-chain that radiated with power. Then he handed each of them a small white orb with a mushroom head on them. Finally, he put bronze crowns on each of their heads. All of the Mushroom XIII did a large dance and disappeared.

"What happened?" Invi asked only to look at the master who was wearing a gold crown.

"That key-chain is called the Winner's Proof which gives a lot of raw magic power. The proof is a fun little collectable and the crown is an honorary symbol among the worlds." The master explained.

The apprentices were admiring their gifts before Luxu asked, "But Master, what does this have to do with the goodness of darkness?"

The foretellers perked up remembering the reason of this excursion to which the master explained, "One of the best parts about darkness is the fact that it makes the light more prominent and vice versa. You faced a great difficulty that made the reward and beating the challenge seem so worth it. Also you saw the Mushroom XIII reward you for your labors even though they are heartless. The thing about light and darkness, darkness makes light and light makes darkness."

The apprentices nodded in understanding and the master nodded knowing he got the message through to them.

"Wait a moment," Ira squinted that the keychain, "This keychain has the Zero EXP ability, which means that anyone who wields this can't grow stronger! THIS IS USELESS!"

All of the apprentices glared at The Master who said, "Well…. I got to…. WAIT MUSHROOMS, TAKE ME WITH YOU!"

The rest of the day was spent with the apprentices chasing The Master across multiple worlds.

Author's Note: Thank you for reading this, reviews are appreciated. Also, I have an idea for a series of chapters about how the Master met and recruited the Foretellers. Part of me wants to make this into a new story, and other part wants me to put it in this story even though it is not funny. PM what you think. Do NOT put it in the reviews, that is reserved for praise, constructive criticism, and other related things.

May Your Heart be Your Guiding Key.


	9. Chapter 9: The World Was Wide Enough

Foreteller Fun: The World Was Wide Enough

Author's note: During my long hiatus, I grew a Hamilton addiction. I couldn't help but think of this song for the Foreteller's final battle. So welcome to Foreteller Sadness. This will have to rewrite the events of the battle but the ending is the same.

Chourus:

9

The Foretellers:

There are ten things you need to know

Chourus:

Number 1

Aced:

We rode up to the mountain at dawn

No one in my union even stood as my

Chorus:

Number 2

Ira:

The others watched every step

Ephemer was not there, I suspect that he has left

Chourus:

Number 3

Invi:

I watched Gula examine the terrains

I wish I could tell what was happening in his brains

Aced was corrupted by his dark heart

Chourus:

No one knew what tore them apart

Number 4

Gula:

Aced had drew first position

Looking to the world like a man on a mission

He is a villain with a keyblade affinity

Ava could not believe that it was a possibility

Chourus:

Number 5

Ira:

Now we did know this at the time

That we were

All:

Now fighting in the keyblade war is that why

Chorus:

Six

Aced:

Ava examined her the blade in her hands

To think this all started with a couple of dark bands

Chourus:

Seven

Invi:

Confession Time? Why should I try?

I cannot even bare to look at them all in the eye

Chorus:

Number 8

Then the unions began to fight

No one longer sure what they were fighting for was even right

Aced:

You will never guess who next I saw

In the death cloud of unions I only saw Ava

Why, is it her I have to fight?

It's her or me, there is no way that this is right

Why is do I have to go though his endeavor

Her final screams will ring in my ears forever

Chourus:

Number Nine

Aced:

Look her in the eyes, aim no higher

Summon all the curage you require

Then strike!

Chourus:

9

All:

Number 10, time to fight!

Ava:

I imagine death so much it fells more like a memory

Is this where it gets me, on my feet, several feet ahead of me

I see it coming, do I fight, or run in flight, or let it be

There is no beat, no melody

Aced, my old friend, my enemy

Maybe the last face I ever see

When I die here today, is this how you'll remember me

Why is this war our destiny

Destiny. What is a destiny?

It's walking down a road with an end you never get to see

I stared a movement that will soon outlive me

Master, are you the one who condemned me, why was it me

You let me make a difference

A place where even orphan immigrants

Can leave their fingerprints, and Rise Up!

I'm running out of time. I'm running, and my time's up

Rise up, Eyes up.

I catch a glimpse of the other side

Fallen allies are together on the other side

Luxu is on the other side

He's with the master on the other side

The Master is watching from the other side

Teach me how to say goodbye

Rise up, rise up, rise up

Gula!

I'd love to take your time

I'll see you on the other side

Kingdom Hearts, please guide me

Chorus:

She tosses her blade to the side

Aced:

WAIT

I strike her right between her ribs

I walk toward her, but I am pushed away

Her body was lost in the carnage

I feel a stab

I see dying around me

There was nowhere left to hide

They say Ira, Invi and Gula

Were dead by her side when she died

Death doesn't discriminate

Between the sinners and the saints

It takes, and it takes, and it takes

And history obliterates

Every picture it paints,

It paints me in all mistakes

When the foretellers tried to stand tall

We may have been the first ones to fall

But then they paid for it

All of the worlds had paid for it

Ira:

Now we're the villains in your history

Gula:

We were too young and blind to see

Invi:

We should have known, we should have known

Aced:

That the world was wide enough, for the foretellers and me

The Foretellers:

The world was wide enough, for my family and me.


End file.
